clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Blood
The fifth episode of Season 4. Summary Danielle has been getting along with Peyton for a while now, but still has made no connection with Alex, which her mother wants to change. But after spending a day with him, Danielle realizes that he is not the person he acts like in front of her mother when he slaps her during an argument. Will she go to her mother with this information or someone else who might help? Meanwhile, Liam gets rejected from his dream college, throwing his life plan out the window. To make things worse, his mother comes to town to inform him of some startling information involving his father. With his life in turmoil, how will he react? And Wendy learns that high school is not a nice place when an anonymous new twitter account starts revealing secrets about students at Clearwater and she ends up on their hit list. Main Plot As things start getting more serious for her mother and her boyfriend, Danielle is pressured to get to know him better by spending some quality time together, but when she doesn't like the guy he turns out to be, will she ruin things for him and her mother or suck it up and stay quiet? Sub Plot Liam thinks he's got everything together with college and a job, but when everything comes crashing down and his mother comes to tell him his father is on trial for pedophilia, his outlook starts to change and he might just throw everything he's earned away. Third Plot Wendy is ecstatic when Zak comes back to town, but their honeymoon comes to a halt when their relationship is exposed on a new Clearwater Secrets twitter account. With her reputation in shambles and Zak scared of what will happen to him, is there any point in taking their relationship further? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift. *Danielle starts staying with her father in this episode. *This is the first mention of Clearwater Secrets, which will be a recurring topic throughout the season. *This is the first time that the song the episode is named after is number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 the same week that the episode airs. *The actor for Frank Fithe's character changed due to his original actor, Robin Williams' death. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Josh Hamilton' as Frank Fithe *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Dylan McDermott' as Gregory Hooper *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Paige Turco' as Annie Jacobs *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Nolan North' as Alexander Mansfield *'Alexis Densinof' as Thad McGee *'Emily Blunt' as Trish Pryde *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Wendy: Can no one just let me and Zak be happy together?! THE INTENSITY RISES (Danielle is slapped by her mother’s boyfriend) Danielle: Hell no, I’m not letting that slide! Peyton: You can’t tell your mom about it, Danielle. Danielle: I don’t know what to do anymore! THE CHAOS BEGINS Liam: I never thought I’d see you again. Mrs. Fithe: I’m not here with good news. Liam: Not dad… (Liam is seen crying) THE SECRETS ARE EXPOSED Candace: It’s a crazy twitter account where people send in other people’s secrets that get posted. Wendy: Who would do this to me? (Wendy looks shocked at a tweet) Zak: I can’t stay, I’m sorry. THE MADNESS CONTINUES Wendy: I know you sent in that horrible tweet… Liam: My dad is on trial… Danielle: Mom…I have to tell you something… NEW EPISODE “BAD BLOOD” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 405a.jpg 405b.jpg 405c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Zak: "I’m back, babe. Just like I promised.” *Danielle: “He leaves his clipped nails all over the floor and doesn’t clean up after himself, he’s a total pig. And he listens to classic rock.” *Liam: “Funny the “whole family” only acknowledges my existence when they need me for something.” *Liam: “I left over a year ago. After being sexually assaulted my whole life, it kind of becomes a drag. Or wait, you wouldn’t really know that since you left me alone to deal with it.” *Adrianna: “Don’t let a couple of assholes determine how you live your life.” *Julia: “I guess he came down with Dickitis.” *Wendy: “People are mean and they don’t even need a reason to be, they just are.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_405:_Bad_Blood Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Danielle Plots Category:Liam Plots Category:Wendy Plots